1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of providing a non-privacy invasive recording capability on a computing device such as a hand-held computing device with a phone capability.
2. Introduction
Telephone service and equipment providers are constantly seeking to provide new features that are useful but also retain the privacy of those involved in a telephone call. Various ways of recording audio is one area in which some innovation has occurred. There is a challenge with a telephone having a recording capability, however. Where two or more people are involved in a telephone call, privacy issues arise that can easily be abused.
Telephone manufacturers and service providers are reluctant to include a recording capability where two parties to a conversation are recorded. In that scenario, only one party will likely be aware of the recording and a variety of legal and ethical problems can arise by recording the voice and speech of the party or parties to the call that are unaware of the recording.
However, there are many advantages to being able to record a voice on a telephone-enabled computing device and especially during a telephone call. What is needed in the art is a system and method of providing a recording capability that preserves the privacy rights of one or more people to a telephone call.